untitled
by honto mendokuse
Summary: A very laid back female ninja is added into the naruto story. Amaya, she can become very serious when need be, which also surprises her best friend, the number one loud mouth knukle head ninja, naruto. She is deffinately not a fangirl sasukexoc
1. Chapter 1

"Amaya! Amaya terez! wake up right now!"

Amaya groggily opened her eyes to see a very annoyed Iruka sensei, with one hand on his hip and the other hand holding a piece of chalk.

"Ahahaha..hi Iruka sensei,*yawn* whats up?"

Iruka just sighs. "Please be a little more interested in class, with you sleeping through every lesson, its a wonder how you get high marks."

"haha, I'll never cease to amaze"

Iruka just rolls his eyes -very un teacher like- while sighing and goes back to writing on the board.

Amaya was currently at konoha ninja school learning to be a ninja..well more like sleeping.

The next day, Amaya was a little more awake as she watched the scene play out in-front of her. A boy named Naruto uzumaki, was squatting on the desk of another boy named Sasuke uchiha -AKA konohas number one rookie and biggest heart throb- while glaring holes into each other.

Amaya and Naruto were pretty close, as friends that is. They had known each other ever since they were young. The main reason being that they were rejected from society, and they were eachothers only friends.

Amaya was just about to speak up, telling Naruto that he should probably quit glaring before something bad happens.

Too late.

Someone behind Naruto accidentally nudged him a bit, causing him and sasuke to clash lips.

Time stopped, then started again, with both the boys choking and gagging.

Amaya ended up laughing at her best friend holding his neck and coughing.

"Amaya! *gag* its not funny! *choke*"

A dark aura could be felt in the classroom. Naruto turned to see pretty much all the girls cracking their knuckles while their eyes glared daggers at naruto.

Of course, naruto ran for his life, but ended up getting caught and pummeled to the ground by endless fangirls.

Iruka sensei relieved naruto by starting the lesson.

"Starting today you are all shinobi. But you're still only genin, and have a lond way to go."

Amaya started zoning out. Her eyes started to droop and her head banged against the desk loudly as she fell asleep...again.

Iruka sweatdropped. "she doesn't seem to care much does she?" he asked no one in particular.

Naruto turned around to wake Amaya up, and told her that they were going to be put into teams.

Amaya payed attention to this at least

"Alright, next is team seven, Haruno sakura, -major sasuke fan-girl- Naruto uzumaki, Sasuke uchiha and since there was a odd number of students this year, it seems that there will be a 4th person, which will be Amaya terez."

Naruto seemed pretty pissed at being on the same team as sasuke.

"Iruka sensei, why does an outstanding ninja like me, have to be put on the same team as that prick over there?!"

Amaya snickered to her self. "haha, prick."

"Sasukes grades were the best out of all the 27 graduates, yours naruto, was dead last. we hav to even out he teams."

Sasuke didnt even look at naruto as he said "just dont get in my way, dead last."

"Suck naruto, dead last aye..well i guess its expected." Amaya added in.

"wahh? Amaya chan! Not you too, why is everyone against me?"

"haha sorry naruto, just playing with ya."

'lets hope this works out.' Iruka thought. "Well this afternoon yo will be introduced to your jounin sensei, so until then, take a break."


	2. Chapter 2

'Ugh, where did naruto go?' Amaya thought to herself as she looked everywhere.

'Sigh, how troublesome, ugh great, im beginning to sound like shikamaru.'

Amaya closed her eyes and spread out her chakra like a net.

Her eyes snapped open suddenly. "bingo." She said as she found narutos chakra. Along with narutos chakra, she also noticed sasukes.

She followed the flow and it led her to a second story room. As she approached, she saw sasuke, or what seemed to be sasuke jump out of the window.

'Naruto?' she thought. It was clearly his chakra that she felt coming from him. She decided to check it out.

Amaya gracefully jumped p to the second story window and peered through.

What she saw caused her to grin from ear to ear and try to suppress a laugh.

There on the floor of the room, was the one and only, sasuke uchiha, tied up and gagged.

"You know.." Amaya began. "..that i could easily undress you and call all the fan-girls over and charge them money if they want to see."

At those words, sasukes eyes widened and his face began to lose its colour. this only made Amaya smirk more.

"Of course if they want to touch its gonna cost extra, i could earn enough to live the rest of my life without a care in the world."

Sasuke gave a 'where are you heading with this?' look, which finally caused Amaya to crack up laughing.

Amaya stopped laughing, took out a kunai and started walking closer to sasuke. He tried to wriggle away, but that didn't seem to work for him.

Sweat started to roll down his face as Amaya got closer, he closed his eyes tightly then quickly opened them again to realise that Amaya was actually cutting him free from the ropes.

Once he was free, he sat up and ripped the tape off from his mouth. He looked up to see a smirking Amaya.

"You weren't scared there Uchiha, were you?" She asked in a teasing tone.

Sasukes eyebrows furrowed, as he replied with a small, "Hn."

"Wheres the idiot naruto?" He asked after he stood up.

Amaya chuckled as she looked out the window. "I'm guessing hes with Sakura. That baka" She then turned to Sasuke. "I'ma gonna go look for them, this might become interesting."

And with that, she jumped to and out of the window, heading towards narutos chakra, followed closely behind by sasuke.

When they arrived at the scene, sakura immediately jumped up for sasuke.

"Oh sasuke-kun, you shy boy, are you ready now? I sure am!" She squealed.

Sasuke looked at her coldly. "I have to go, wheres naruto?"

"Hehe don't change the subject, who cares about naruto anyways? All he does is cause fights with you." Sakura said annoyed

Sasuke and Amaya abruptly stopped walking and looked at Sakura who kept bad mouthing naruto.

"He doesn't have any parents! He can do anything he wants, if i acted like that, my parents would ground me for months, hes soo lucky, all alone, without parents to tell you what to, and not to do, that's why he always makes trouble." She ended.

"Shut up." Amaya spoke up. "You have no idea what its like."

Sasuke began. "Alone, the feeling of a parent yrlling at you is nowhere near wat he feels."

"What? Sasuke."

Sasuke and Amaya both glare at sakura. "Your, annoying." Sasuke finishes.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own naruto or the storyline.

* * *

"Urgh! Why is our team sensei SO damn late?" Naruto complained. "All the other teams left with their senseis, even Iruka sensei is gone."

Amaya stared out of the window. 'Hmm, there's only one person that would be this late.'

Sakuras shrill voice interrupted Amayas thoughts. "Naruto! What do you think your doing?"

Naruto was standing on a table stool, as he put a blackboard eraser in the gap of the door.

"Hihihihi, that's what you get for being late." He grinned mischievously.

"Geez, I'm not involved with this!" Sakura whined.

Amaya got out of her seat and walked towards Naruto.

"Tsk tsk Naruto. That's all wrong." She observed.

"Ehh? But i thought you loved things like these Amaya chan." He replied with a confused face.

Amaya shook her head.

"No no Naruto, your doing it all wrong." She said as she took the eraser from the door. She then began to scribble on the blackboard with some chalk. "You have to make sure that its all dusty first." She explained, while wiping off the chalk with the eraser, leaving a noticeable amount of chalk powder on it.

She handed it back to Naruto who was grinning ear to ear at his best friends logic.

Naruto placed the eraser back into the gap of the door.

"Pfft, like a jounin would fall for such a lame trick." Sasuke finally spoke.

As he finished his sentence, a hand slid between the gap and pushed the door open while his head poked in.

The eraser fell right on top of the persons head with a big poof of chalk dust.

Naruto at once cracked up laughing while pointing at the person.

"HAHAHAHAHA, You fell for it! You fell for it! Hi-5 Amaya chan!"

Said girl slapped Narutos hand really hard causing him to crouch down holding his now throbbing red hand.

Amaya giggled as she heard Naruto say something bout never asking for a hi-5 from her again.

Amaya looked at the other people in the room.

Sakura was trying to convince the sensei that she was the good girl, and that she had nothing to do with it, while Sasuke threw the man that walked into the room a sceptical look.

The man -presumably their sensei- spoke up.

"Hmm, how should i say this. My first impression is..i don't like you guys."

Everyone sweatdropped as Amaya chuckled.

Their sensei had spiky lopsided silver hair, his headband worn on his forehead with half of it covering his left eye. He also wore a mask that covered the lower part of his face along with his neck. he was pretty tall and looked uninterested in everything.

The 4 genin and their sensei went to the rooftop.

"Well, lets start with introducing yourselves." The sensei said.

"What do you want to know?" Asked Sakura.

"How about your, dislikes, dreams for the future, things like that."

"Why don't you go first?" Naruto asked. Sakura agreeing.

"Oh me? My names Kakashi Hatake. I don't want to tell you about my likes and dislikes, my dreams for the future...hmm...I have lots of hobbies."

"So, all he really told us was his name.." Sakura pointed out.

"Ok, you on the right, go."

"Eh me? Yosh! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What i like is cup ramen. I like it even more when Iruka sensei pays for my ramen. What i dislike is the 3 minutes waiting for the ramen to cook. And my dream, is to become the hokage! Then everyone will acknowledge me! Ohh, i also like my best friend Amaya chan!" He added catching a glare from her.

"Yeah, thats right." She mumbled.

"Next." Kakashi mumbled.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are alot of things i dislike, and i dont really like anything. I cant really call it a dream, but i have an ambition, to restore my clan and to kill a certain someone."

Amaya shivered as she looked at the others expressions.

One wooing and blushing, one scared and nervous and the last one bored.

"Is it just me, or did it just suddenly get darker here." Amaya tried to break the silence.

I was Amayas turn now.

"Umm my names Amaya Terez. I like sleeping, training and having fun. My dislikes, hmm..assholes i guess. And my dreams for the future would probably be to become part of he ANBU."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her answer. "Lastly, the girl in pink."

Sakura blushed as she began to answer.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. The thing i like is..well, the person i like is...and umm, my dreams for the future...uhmm" Sakura answered while constantly looking at sasuke, giggling and blushing.

"Wtf??" Amaya said aloud as her eyebrow kept twitching.

"Oh yea! What i hate is Naruto!" She quickly added.

Naruto had waterfall tears while Amaya laughed and went to pat his back to comfort him.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, introductions are over. Tomorrow we start shinobi duties."

Naruto was immediately exited.

"DUTIES! WHAT DUTIES?"

"We are going to do something with just the 4 of us."

"WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT?"

"Survival training." Kakashi replied seriously.

Kakashi then went on to talk about how they didn't really pass and how only 9, or 10, of the genin will actually pass, but, Amaya being the very enthusiastic girl that she was, fell asleep.

Kakashi chuckled when he finished explaining and looked to the girl that was sound asleep.

"She doesn't take this that seriously huh?"

"Ahaha, that's just like Amaya chan, never takes anything too seriously." Naruto stated.

As kakashi explained more and passed out sheets of paper with the information on it, Amaya finally woke up.

Naruto filled her in on what was going to happen, and that she shouldnt eat any breakfast or she'll throw up.

At this Amaya smiled, which confused Naruto.

They then all went home.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own naruto or the storyline.

* * *

"Aww man! Why is Amaya chan late as-well?" Naruto whined to no body in-particular.

"Naruto!" Shouted somebody from a distance.

Naruto turned around to the voice to see Amaya running very quickly towards him.

"Teachers not here yet aswell? lucky!" She huffed out.

"Why are you soo late? I was soo bored." Naruto cried.

"Haha. Sorry Naruto. I got this new video game yesterday right? And i was like, playing it all night, before i knew it, it was 5am. So i thought might as well get a hour sleep before meeting up. How was i supposed to know that my alarm clock was busted?." Naruto listened eagerly, while Sasuke and Sakura pretended not to be interested.

"So, instead of getting one hour of sleep, i got 5 and a half. I quickly showered then came here." She finished.

Amaya wore her normal attire. Long sleeved white zip up jacket with high collar when zipped all the way up -which she has- and her grey pants with her kunai holder on her right thigh.

She had a sword which she kept on her left side. The scabbard was connected to 2 little chains, which were then connected to a thin belt around her hips. She had semi short black hair that clung a little to her face, still not dry from the shower she had earlier.

Outstandingly gorgeous wasn't something anyone would call Amaya, but there was something about her that made it difficult for you to look away. She had a twinkle of excitement in her eyes, and her easy outgoing personality was welcomed.

Perhaps that's why Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of her, this of course, didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

He finally snapped out of it. "Hn. Take these things more seriously."

"Yeah yeah." Amaya replied rolling her eyes.

"Yo." Came another voice.

"YOUR LATE!" Both Naruto and Sakura shouted.

Kakashi payed no attention as he got out a timer. It was currently 11:15am.

"The alarms set for noon." He then proceeded by taking out 2 bells. "Your task is to take these from me before the times up. Those that don't get a bell, gets tied to a stump, not only that, I'll eat lunch right in front of you."

There was a loud rumbling that came from 3 of the genins, the forth one just chuckled.

Kakashi continued to explain.

"There are only 2 bells, so at least one of you'se will definitely get tied up. The person or people that do, fails, so one of you will be sent back to the academy. If you want, you can use shurikens and kunais. You wont succeed unless you come at me with the intention ti kill."

"But, you'll be in danger!" Sakura complained.

"Yeah! Your so slow, you can't even dodge a black board eraser, we'll deffinately kill you!" Naruto added.

Kakashi then replied tiredly. "In the real world, those with no talent often bark loudest. lets ignore 'dead last' over there and start when i say.."

He was cut of by Naruto suddenly standing up, reaching into his pocket and bringing out a kunai.

As Naruto was about to throw the kunai at Kakashi, a hand grabbed his while another hand held his head.

The hand that held Narutos then twisted his arm around so that the kunai was pointing at the back of Narutos neck.

Amaya saw this as it happened, she drew out her sword with her left hand and placed it right at Kakashis throat.

Kakashis eyes widened, then he chuckled. "Calm down, I haven't said start yet. But it seems that your coming at me with the intention to kill, which means that you've finally acknowledged me. Heh, it seems like, I'm finally, beginning to like you guys."

By now Kakashi had already let go of Naruto and Amaya had sheathed her sword. They all had a smile playing on their lips as they got ready.

"OK, lets get going. Ready? Begin!" Kakashi ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own naruto or the storyline.

* * *

Amaya looked around her to find the others locations.

Sasuke was on a tree branch, Sakura was under a bush an Naruto...

was right in-front of the sensei.

'Baka.' Thought Amaya as she sweat-dropped.

'Hmm, i guess i should ask him.'

Amaya jumped soundlessly to Sasukes branch, and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

Sasuke slipped off the branch when he turned around quickly, thinking it might have been Kakashi, but ended up seeing Amaya, grabbing onto his shirt just before he fell.

Amaya pulled him back onto the branch and gestured for him to keep quiet.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke hissed.

"Shh! Be quiet! You dont want to be found out right?"

Sasuke relaxed a little and crossed his arms.

Amaya took it as an OK to speak to him now.

"Ok, so i was in the library the other day right, and since the librarian and i are familiar with each other, she tends to favour me."

Sasuke stared annoyed at Amaya. "I don't want to hear your life story." He said blankly.

Amaya sweat-dropped.

"No, that's not the point. What i mean is, i get to look at other things as well. Not just your ordinary books. I'm able to go into the forbidden section in the library, that's only for the chuunins and above."

Sasuke gave Amaya a 'so?' look.

"This means that I'm able to look at Konoha's records. One thing that caught my eye, was the teachers. Kakashi Hatake, copy cat ninja. All the previous students he's had, he's failed them all. The thing is, they all failed after their first day, after this survival training. Now, any ideas why?" Amaya questioned.

Sasuke relunctuntly shook his head.

Amaya smirked.

"Didn't think so. Look at it this way, 2 bells, 4 people, all who want to become ninja. No one wants to be sent back to the academy, but at least one will. Senseis plan? To pit us against each other, that way, we'll be soo busy wanting a bell, none of us will even think 'bout the others."

Sasuke looked thoughtful. "So, your saying that.." He as cut off by Amaya.

"Exactly, teamwork, that's what we need. So what do you say?"

"No." He replied.

Amaya rolled her eyes. "Jerk."

Sasuke watched as she jumped away.

Amaya landed stealthily on another branch.

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" She saw Kakashi shout, as he poked Naruto up the butt with his hands in a tiger hand sign.

Amaya tried to stifle a laugh. As she saw the fight proceed.

'He sure has grown.' She thought.

Amaya watched as Naruto devised a plan and used his Kage bunshin no justsu to help him.

It was a pretty good idea, except for the failing part.

Kakashi had left Naruto after he had failed. Naruto bent down to pick something up but Amaya saw and jumped at Naruto and pushed him out of the way.

There on the ground under a tree was a little yellow bell. Above on the branch, was a net that had just went off.

"Amaya chan, thanks neh." Naruto said as they got up.

Amaya smiled at him and told him her plan.

"Sorry Amaya chan, but i really wanna do this by myself." Naruto said with his head down.

Amaya sighed and smiled at him.

"No problem, Naruto. You'll make a great ninja."

Amaya shook her head. She knew she had no chance convincing the pink ninja. Personally, she didn't really want to work with Sakura either.

"AHHH!"

Amaya snapped her head to the direction of the scream.

'Sakura.' She thought and immediately began making her way over.

The sword carrying girl arrived at the clearing, to see Sakura on the ground unconscious, while Sasuke's head was sticking out of the ground not far from her.

"What The Fuck?" Amaya wondered out loud.

Sasuke looked towards her and his eyes grew wide for a fraction of a second.

Amaya saw this and quickly turned around, pulled out a kunai and deflected the one that was flying at her.

Kakashi appeared from behind a tree.

"So, Its your turn eh?" He asked.

Amaya sighed.

"Not what i had planned, but how can i refuse?" She smirked as she looked directly into kakashi's visible eye.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own naruto or the storyline.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amaya looked towards Sasukes head, body still in ground.

She dug a bit, until she could see his arm and pulled him out.

She then turned back to Kakashi.

Amaya ran at Kakashi fast. Once she got just a few centimetres away from him, she disappeared.

"What?" Kakashi questioned to no one in particular.

He turned around just in time to block a punch headed straight for his face, but didn't block the kick.

As he doubled over from the kick to his crouch, Amaya ran and made a reach at the bells.

Kakashi grabbed the hand of the sword carrying girl, flipped her and sent her flying into the forest.

He waited for her to return, but she didn't.

'Hmm, hes pretty good.' Amaya thought. She jumped from branch to branch and came to a stop.

She reached into her pant pocket and pulled out 2 little gold round objects.

She jingled it and enjoyed the sound, which was ruined by the alarm goin off.

Amaya stuffed the bells back into her pocket, making her way to the group.

When Amaya got there, she spotted Naruto, tied to a stump, with Sasuke sitting to his right, and Sakura sitting to his left.

Amaya sat at the feet of Naruto.

Kakashi appeared.

"Don't you guys look hungry?" He stated. "Theres no need for you guys to go back to the academy."

Amaya raised a delicate eyebrow, not soo convinced by the sensei.

Naruto and Sakura were cheering.

"You mean all 4 of us..." Naruto began but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Yup. All 4 of you, should quit as shinobi."

3 of the genins had a look of shock on their faces, while one had a look of curiousity.

Naruto seemed pretty mad and decided to speak up.

"WHAT? So we couldn't get a bell, but why do we have to quit as being ninja?"

Kakashi looked to Naruto.

"Because you are all brats that don't deserve to be ninja."

This time it was Sasukes turn to get pissed.

All at once, Sasuke got up and charged at Kakashi.

In a quick movement, Kakashi had Sasuke on the ground, chest touching the dirt, with one arm twisted behind his back and a foot on his head.

"Are you underestimating ninja?" Kakashi asked. "Why do you think your put into teams of 3, or in your case, 4?"

From under Kakashis foot, Sasuke looked towards Amaya.

"Teamwork." He managed to say out.

"Ah, so you do no. So why didn't i see any? The 4 of you working together may have gotten the bells."

Sakura interrupted. "But there are only 2 bells!"

"Ofcourse! This test was set up to make you fight amongst yourselves. The purpose was to see that if you could forget about your own desires and work together."

Everyone was quiet so Kakashi continued.

"Sakura, you were only thinking about Sasuke, when Naruto was right next to you. Naruto, you were just running around by yourself. Sasuke, you just assumed that everyone was going to get in your way and decided to do everything by yourself. And Amaya, you should have tried harder on insisting them to work together.

"Only thinking about yourselves can get your team mates into dangerous situations and even get you killed. For example.."

Kakashi took out a kunai and pllaced it right at Sasukes neck.

"Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" Commanded Kakashi.

Amaya stood up quickly left hand on her sword, ready to draw at any time. She caught a glimpse at Kakashis face and relaxed.

Feeling that there was no real threat, Amaya sat back down next to a paniking and confused Naruto. Amaya smiled a little ans began to doze off.

That is, until she heard Kakashi mention the K.I.A Stone.

Amaya turned towards the stones direction and put on a blank face.

Sasuke saw from the corner of his eye and frowned.

"I've decided that i want my name carved onto that stone!" Naruto shouted.

Amaya chuckled, but it was different from her normal teasing one.

"Baka Naruto." She spoke quietly.

"Amaya chan! Didn't you tell me that your parents name was on that stone before? Weren't they really nice people?"

Amaya sighed sadly. "Yeah, they were really great."

Kakashi cut in. "These people, were killed in action. My best friends name, is carved on here."

Everyone was silent.

"I'll give you guys another chance." Kakashi said finally.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own naruto or the storyline.

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had given them another chance, only, they couldn't give Naruto any food. Kakashi then left.

Amaya of course, wasn't going to listen to what Kakashi had said.

"Don't worry guys! I don't need any food, I'm fine." Naruto was interrupted by the loud grumble from his stomach.

"Baka Naruto. Eat my food." Amaya said smiling brightly.

"Ehh? But Amaya chan, you have to eat right?" Naruto complained.

Amaya shook her head.

"I had a big breakfast, I'll manage without lunch."

At this Sakura spoke up.

"But Kakashi sensei told us not to eat breakfast."

Amaya only shrugged.

Sasuke then also put his bento box infront of Narutos face.

"Take mine aswell." He said calmly.

"But Sasuke kun, sensei just told us not to." Sakura retorted.

"If he doesn't eat, hes just going to get in our way."

Sakura looked down at her own food, then pushed her bento box infront of Naruto aswell.

Amaya sighed. "And here he comes."

Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke, with a very angry look on his face.

"YOU GUYS!" He began.

Amaya got ready to draw her sword, Sasuke got into a fighting crouch, Sakura looked away and Naruto squirmed around in the grip of the ropes.

"Pass." Kakashi finished saying.

"Huh?" Was what everyone said.

"Pass? But why?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi explained about how all the ninjas before have all just listened to what he had said.

He told them about how ninjas have to see underneath the underneath.

"Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are trash, but those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash." Kakashi wisely said.

Amayas grip on the hilt of her sword loosened, as she smiled along with the rest of her team mates.

Kakashi was once again serious as he spoke.

"Besides, either 1 or 2 of yous would have passed, seeing that i have 2 missing bells."

Kakashi glanced briefly at Amaya who gave a bored look.

Naruto had already been cut from the stump, and jumped around being happy to be able to move freely.

As Naruto jumped, a small round object fell out of his pocket and gave off a soft jingle as it came in contact with the ground.

Everyone stared at him wide eyed.

Amaya broke the silence.

"Woah Naruto, who knew you had it in ya? Good job buddy." She then chuckled seeing his face with 'confusion' writtten all over it.

"But how?" Sasuke said angrily.

He took a step towards Naruto and the bell, when he heard yet another soft jingle, this time coming from his pocket.

Now every ones eyes were on Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun, did, did that sound just come from you?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sasuke gulped and reached into his pocket.

His eyes widened as he felt a little cold round object, he pulled it out to see that it was infact, the second bell.

"What?" Was all he managed to say.

"Dang it! Uchiha got one as well?" Amaya said with fake annoyance that was only noticed by 3 others.

"Well well, it seems like blondie and the last Uchiha were the ones to get the bells, good work." Kakashi said. "OK! starting tomorrow team 7 will begin its duties."

Naruto looked towards Amaya with a questioning look.

He knew it was her that put the bell in his pocket, but why?

Amaya caught his glance and gave a toothy grin, followed by bringing one finger to her lips in the 'shhhhing' motion.

Naruto smiled with her as they left the training grounds.

On the way home, Amaya felt a presence behind her.

Sighing she turned around to face none other than the Uchiha.

Before Amaya could question him about him stalking her, he spoke up.

"Why?" He said sternly.

Amaya quirked a brow.

"I know it was you who put the bell in my pocket, but why?"

Amaya chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own naruto or the storyline.

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO, NO, NO!" Naruto shouted. "I want to do a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!"

Team 7 were currently in the Hokages tower, reporting in on a previous mission they had completed...if you could call it a mission.

Naruto was clearly unsatisfied with baby sitting, gardening or looking for lost pets, that's why hes complaining right now.

Iruka just happened to be in the room at the time and told Naruto off for being rude and how he has to work his way up in ranking to get better missions,  
but Naruto retorted back, and ended up getting hit on the head by Kakashi.

Amaya watched on sleepily, feeling the effects of playing video games all night.

It only made her sleepiness worse as the Hokage dragged on about missions and blah blah blah.

She had fallen asleep whilst standing up and soft snoring could be heard through the room.

Naruto had obviously become bored of the Hokage as-well, seeing as he started talking about ramen.

Amaya had been woken up by Narutos shouting.

"I'm not the trouble making brat you still think i am!"

The Hokage smirked and spoke.

"Ok, if you want it that much, i'll give you a c-rank mission. Its to protect a certain individual."

Naruto seemed ecstatic.

"Who is it!? A feudal lord!? A princess!?" He questioned.

An old man walked in through the door and took a drink from a bottle he was carrying.

Amaya blew a raspberry in disappointment.

"Neither of the ones you said Naruto, we get an old drunkard." She whispered quietly into Narutos ear, which earned a stifled laugh.

The old man began to talk.

"Whats this? Their all a bunch of brats, especially the shortest one with the super-stupid looking face, hey are you really a ninja?"

Naruto began to laugh at this comment.

"Haha! who's the shortest one with the super-stupid face.."He began to question.

As Amaya, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all stood in line, it was clear that Naruto was the shortest one, followed by Sakura.

Amaya was just as tall as Sasuke, if not a little taller, which hurt Sasukes pride a little.

When Naruto realised this fact, he started to lash out.

"I"LL KILL YOU!" He shouted towards the old man.

"Whats the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect, idiot!" Kakashi said annoyed.

The old man once again spoke.

"My name is Tazuna, and I'm a bridge builder. I expect you to provide me super protection until i get back to my country and complete the bridge."

*****

Somewhere along the road to wave country, Naruto got his feeling hurt by Tazuna saying that he'll never acknowledge Naruto, even if he does become Hokage. So, He was currently sulking.

"Hey Tazuna san?" Sakura asked.

"What?" He replied.

"Your from the wave country right?"

"What about it?"

Sakura then directed her question towards Kakashi.

"Um Kakashi sensei, do they have ninja there too?"

Kakashi replied. "No, not in the wave, but in most other countries. There may be hidden villages and ninja."

Kakashi then went on to explain about some other stuff, all of which Amaya had no interest in.

Amaya trudged along boredly, that is until, she saw a puddle up in front.

She quirked an eyebrow and looked towards Kakashi.

He didnt seem to notice it yet.

Amaya grinned and decided to help him a little.

"Oo! A puddle!" Amaya shouted gleefully.

She grabbed hold of Narutos arm and pulled him along to the puddle then started to jump around in it with Naruto following.

Hell, if Kakashi didn't realise this...

It seems that Kakashi got her message when he nodded towards her.

Amaya nodded back.

She then felt a presence.

Behind Kakashi, 2 random ninja had appeared with chains and wrapped Kakashi up in them.

"One down." One of the ninja said,, as Kakashi was ripped to peices in the chains.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own naruto or the storyline.

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two down". One of the attackers said as he appeared behind Naruto.

The two attackers, which were mist ninjas judging by their headbands, locked hands with each other behind Naruto and flung chains infront of him.

The chains were supposed to wrap around Naruto the same way they did for kakashi, and rip him to shreds, except, thry didn't.

Sasuke ran and jumped into the air, grabbed a kunai and a shuriken and threw it towards the chain.

The shuriken caught the chain and went through one of the little holes and embedded itself in a tree trunk. The Kunai then went through the hole of the shuriken securing the place on the tree.

Sasuke then landed one foot on an arm each of the mist ninjas.

He then pushed them in the different directions to the tree where the chain was firmly stuck, causing the chain to break from the mist ninjas arms.

Amaya watched the whole show with a small smile, then became serious as soon as the 2 mist ninjas went in different directions.

One going for Naruto and the other going for Tazuna.

Amaya was next to Tazuna with Sakura, guarding him.

Sakura took her position infront of Tazuna trying to protect him.

Sasuke then appeared infront of Sakura, blocking their path.

Amaya sighed and acted quickly.

She ran up to the mist ninja that was heading towards the bridge builder and her team mates, slid under and between the mist ninjas legs as he was still running, and wrapped some string around both his legs.

When Amaya had slid past the mist ninja, she gave a soft tug on the strings in her hand, sending the attacker falling face first to the ground, just infront of Sasuke.

Amaya gave off a small laugh, seeing how her plan turned out.

It was then that Kakashi appeared, perfectly fine, holding the other mist ninja from escaping.

"Sorry Naruto, i didn't save you immediately." Kakashi began. "I didn't think you would freeze up like that."

Kakashi then turned to Sasuke, Amaya and Sakura. "Good job you guys."

Amaya shrugged and walked over to Naruto, while Sasuke watched her from behind.

"Hey." She spoke softley to Naruto, who returned her with a small 'hey' back.

Sasuke then came up infront of them smirking at Naruto.

"Hey." He spoke to Naruto. "You alright? Scaredy cat."

Amaya looked at the 2 and sighed while shaking her head. Why couldn't they just get along nicely?

Amaya totally zoned out as Kakashi began explaining on how he knew of the attack.

Instead she began to look towards the mist nins.

Sasuke then walked up next to her and stood beside her quietly.

Amaya quirked a brow at his behaviour, but didn't question it.

Naruto stabbed his own hand with a kunai, where the mist nins had scratched it,m leaving poison there.

Amaya and Sasuke snapped their heads over in Narutos direction.

"With this kunai, i swear to protect the old man, we'll continue the mission." Naruto said.

This earned a big grin from Amaya.

Kakashi then said that Naruto would die from loss of blood which caused Naruto to panic like hell and Amaya to crack up laughing.

Tazuna spoke up. "Sensei, I have to talk to you."

Amaya was going to walk to Naruto to check on his wound when Sasuke grabbed her wrist, and turned her around.

Amayas brow furrowed in confusion and Sasuke let go of her wrist.

He then walked past her whispering a 'good fight' and went to where Tazuna was.

Amaya blinked a few times, getting over the shock, then smiled and walked to Naruto.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for lateness, enjoy.

I do not own naruto or the storyline.

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it.

* * *

Amaya sighed as they rocked slowly on the small boat.

They had somehow been persuaded by old man Tazuna to keep on going with the mission.

As they reached land, Naruto immediately began to be extra cautious.

A rustle sounded in the bush and he threw a kunai at it.

Dead silence.

"Stop trying to act cool!" Sakura screeched.

"Please stop using shuriken, its dangerous." Kakashi added.

Tazuna then shouted out, "Midget! Stop acting like a moron!"

Another rustle from a bush and once again, Narutos kunai went flying in that direction.

Sakura then started shouting at Naruto for being stupid, as the others checked to see what could of been hit.

Amaya looked to see a white rabbit nearly scared to death by the kunai lodged in the tree between its ears.

Amaya quirked an eyebrow and looked towards the teacher, who caught her glance and nodded.

As Amaya was thinking over the possibilities that a snow rabbit was found in the bushes in the middle of spring, a giant sword came whizzing towards her.

She felt a force push her down to the ground just before the blade sliced her head off.

when she looked up she saw Sasuke besides her staring intently at what was in front of them.

Amaya turned to see what was soo interesting and saw a man standing on the hilt of the giant sword which was now stuck half way through a thick tree.

Amaya squinted her eyes to get a better view of the man, then her eyes widened.

"Momochi Zabuza." Was the name that came out of her mouth as she continued to stare at the man.

The guy on the sword, known as Zabuza, then chuckled.

"Oh? It seems like you know of me little girl." He spoke.

Amaya then smirked.

"Who wouldn't know about he infamous missing nin of the mist?" Amaya retorted.

Kakashi then decided to speak up.

"Everyone get back. This ones on a whole different level."

Kakashi then reached over to his hitai-ate which covered his left eye, and lifted it up a bit to reveal a blood red eye with 3 black tomoe surrounding the pupil.

"Protect Tazuna. Do not enter the fight." Kakashi said to the others behind him.

He then directed his speech towards Zabuza.

"Zabuza, fight me."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, i've been slacking off alot, enjoy.

I do not own naruto or the storyline.

Thanks soo much for the reviews.

* * *

Amaya stood there, staring intently at Zabuza, a small smirk playing on her lips.

Even though she didnt want a fight to start, -which was going to happen for certain- she really wanted to see how they fought.

2 amazing ninja. Fighting it out for their own reasons. It was enough to make Amaya shake from excitement.

Although to her right, Sasuke was also shaking, though not for the same reason as herself.

Amaya put a hand on his shoulder, in attempt to calm him down.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said without turning back. "I'll protect you guys, even if it kills me."

Kakashi then turned around with a smile on his face.

"I dont let my comrades die."

As soon as Kakashi had finished saying that, Zabuza appeared in the gap between Amaya, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, as they were in position from protecting Tazuna.

Amayas eyes widened a fraction as she drew her sword with her left hand immediately and slashed Zabuzas head off.

Water leaked from the cut as the Zabuza clone collapsed to the ground in water.

Kakashi was beside Amaya now, looking at her in awe.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto shouted.

Behind Kakashi was Zabuza ready to strike.

Zabuza slashed his huge sword at Kakashi.

But as the blade went through Kakashis body, he turned into water, the same technique that Zabuza had used earlier.

Since Amaya was beside Kakashi at the time of the attack, the sword was now headed in her direction.

Amaya jumped up whilst tucking in her legs, then landed on the sword, holding on to it as it swiped through.

"Don't move." Kakashi said. "Its over."

He was now standing a little bit behind Zabuza, to his left.

He was holding a kunai to the mist ninjas neck, while Zabuza was still frozen is shock.

Amaya hopped off of the huge sword and ran towards the bridge builder, once again ready to protect him.

Sasuke and Sakura looked wide eyed at Amaya, but she payed no attention.

'Shit. That was close. If i jumped any slower than i did, i wouldn't have any feet.' Amaya thought as she kept staring infront of her.

'I need to get better.' She thought as her grip on her sword became tighter.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for not updating, been watching too much anime lately....and being lazy.

I do not own naruto or the storyline.

Thanks soo much for the reviews.

* * *

'Shit. How did it become like this?' Amaya thought as she watched the scene before her.

One minute, Kakashi had Zabuza at the neck with a kunai, the next minute, Zabuza had Kakashi trapped in big water ball.

'Life is just way too unexpected.'

Since Kakashi was trapped in the water prison, Zabuza had to be there as-well, one arm in the ball to convey chakra through to keep it working.

Zabuza had also sent one of his water clones to go after the genins and Tazuna.

Another minute.

Naruto was on the ground from the water clones kick.

The clone then proceeded to stepping on Narutos hitai-ate, which had fallen off due to the kick.

"TAKE TAZUNA AND RUN! YOU GUYS HAVE NO CHANCE IN BEATING HIM!" Kakashi shouted desperately, still trapped. "As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison, he cant move. The water clone cant go very far from his real body. Just run away now!"

Amaya frowned, hearing her senseis words. She knew they couldnt run away and just leave him, he himself had said so before.

_"those who don't take care of their comrades are lower then trash."_

Amayas attention then turned to Naruto, who was charging at the water clone.

Naruto was sent skidding back, and came to a halt before Sasuke and Sakura.

"What did you think you were doing, jumping in all by yourself? Us genin have no chance against him!" Sakura scolded.

Naruto rose slowly, and finally stood up.

A smile formed on Amayas lips as she saw what had just happened.

There in Narutos earlier injured left hand, was his hitai-ate.

He wasnt going to give up easily.

Naruto tied the hitai-ate back around his head.

"Hey you eyebrow-less freak, remember this, the man who will one day become Hokage, Leaf ninja, Naruto Uzumaki."

Still smiling, Amaya sheathed her sword, getting the attention of everyone.

"I'm sitting this one out Naruto. You handle it."

Amaya then sat down right in-front of Tazuna,still guarding him.

Everyone was none the less shocked by her words, but decided that, if Amaya could trust Naruto, then they could as-well.

Naruto beamed at his best friends words and turned to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke, lend me your ear." Naruto began.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a plan." Was the reply.

Naruto smirked cheekily.

"Now, lets get wild."


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own naruto or the storyline.

Im really sorry for not updating, i get lazy... but thanks for the reviews and i decided to change my writing style a little.  
This chaps just pretty much the fight.

Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, still stuck in the water prison, didn't seem the least bit happy with the decision made, although no one else seemed to care. As Zabuza began his story about his past, and how the hidden mist was a lot more different than leaf, Amaya only listened half-heartedly.

Kakashi interjected to tell some information about a demon boy, who had killed over a hundred of the students that were in the graduation exams. A boy that wasn't even a ninja. Zabuza.

A surprise attack from Zabuza left Sasuke coughing up blood, while Naruto made some shadow clones of himself. The clones all jumped onto Zabuza but it was useless as they were all pushed off.

The real Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out a giant shuriken and threw it to the awaiting Sasuke.

"Evil wind shuriken, shadow windmill." Sasuke spoke then jumped up into the air and threw it hard towards Zabuza. The shuriken whizzed right past the Zabuza clone and headed towards the real Zabuza that still had Kakashi trapped.

"Thats not enough." Zabuza spoke too soon, thinking that the plan Naruto had came up with would fail. The real Zabuza caught the giant shuriken with his unoccupied hand but was surprised to see another giant shuriken appear, heading straight for his legs.

Zabuza jumped up, avoiding the shuriken, once again thinking it was over. Behind him, the once giant shuriken had poofed into a now naruto, who was holding a kunai ready to throw. Naruto released the kunai at a unexpected Zabuza with a battle cry.

As the kunai got closer and closer to Zabuza, there was nothing he could do but to release the jutsu that was holding Kakashi captive. The kunai managed to just graze Zabuzas cheek and fly past.

Annoyed and angry, Zabuza took the giant shuriken that he was still holding in his other hand and aimed for naruto, but just as he was about to throw it, Kakashi arose from the water and stopped it.

"Great plan Naruto." Kakashi complimented. Kakashi then went onto an explanation about what Naruto did and how it forced Zabuza to release the water prison.

Still not giving up, Zabuza went through a whole bunch of hand signs while Kakashi mimicked him perfectly.

At the end of the hand signs, 2 giant water dragons came up from the water beneath them and attacked each other, resulting in a huge downpour of water.


	14. Chapter 14

With the fight still not over, Kakashi and Zabuza are once again engaged in the fight, this time around, Kakashi seemed to have the upper hand, mimicking every movement that Zabuza does, making it seem like he can read his mind.

By now, Zabuza was completely spooked by Kakashi that he slipped up on the jutsu he was doing, leaving Kakashi to finish it, which again caused a large amount of water to come rushing down upon Zabuza.

"How..? Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked in awe.

"Yeah." Kakashi replied whilst holding his kunai ready. "You're going to die."

Kakashi wasn't able to finish off Zabuza as two senbon needles whizzed by, hitting their target in Zabuza's neck. Zabuza fell to the ground just as Amaya stood up to stare at the perpetrator incredulously.

There standing deftly on a tree branch was a kid no older than what Amaya would have been, wearing a mist hunter-nin's mask.

"Hehe, you were right, he did die." The hunter-nin spoke.

The others stared on at the newcomer as Kakashi went over to Zabuza's fallen body and checked his pulse. Seeing that there was no way Zabuza could still have been alive, Kakashi let his hand drop from Zabuza's neck.

"He's dead." Were the words that left Kakashi's mouth. The others gasped and the hunter-nin began to talk once again, clearly feeling the glare coming from one of the individuals below.

"Thank you very much. I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time." He bowed.

"That mask," Kakashi began, "You're a hidden mist hunter-nin aren't you?"

As the hunter-nin confirmed Kakashi's suspicions, Amaya couldn't help but get restless. Even when Naruto started yelling at the hunter-nin, even when Kakashi said that the hunter-nin wasn't the enemy, even when Kakashi said that in the world, there were children even stronger than him, Amaya couldn't help but feel shaken up.

Being like this, Amaya couldn't think properly, even to the extent to let the hunter-nin take the body away. It was only after all the commotion was over, just after Kakashi fell to the ground in exhaustion, was Amaya able to once again find her breath.

"FUCK!" She shouted out angrily. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! DAMN IT!"

Surprised by her actions, everyone turned to her only to see her in deep thought.

Naruto reached out his hand to put on her shoulder.

"Ano... Amaya chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Amaya took a few deep breaths until she was calm. She then proceeded to speak.

"My parents, were hunter-nin."

This earned gasps from everyone except Naruto.

"They were ANBU, that's how I knew about Zabuza, and that's how I know that Zabuza is still alive."


End file.
